Forever and for always
by Hermione Potter 4ever
Summary: Okay! This is a pumkinpie ficcy people! So HarryHermione lovers! Read away!


Forever and for Always

Story By: Hermione Potter 4ever

Typed up and beta read by: horselady

Disclaimer: Hermione Potter 4ever doesn't own Harry Potter, that's J.K. Rowling's job. And horselady doesn't not own the fanfiction. Hp4ever was having computer problems so horselady (I) wrote it up for her on the computer. Thank you for listening, enjoy the fanfiction!

Song sung and written by: Shania Twain

Disclaimer: Forever and for Always is not owned or sung by Hermione Potter 4ever. All rights reserved. I've always wanted to say that.

Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were in the middle of their last year at Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry. They have been going out now for two years.

Both Mr. Potter and Miss Granger have been mourning over the death of their closest friend, Ronald Weasley.

Ron died in the hands of Hermione and Harry at the last day of their term. He was killed by none other then Voldermort.

After Ron's tragic death, he wasn't going to let anyone get to Hermione. He was always watching over her, standing over her protectively, glaring at anybody who came near her. Even Neville Longbottom watched his step around Harry anymore.

Hermione was curled up and lying on Harry's lap, he had his arms wrapped around her in a tightingly death grip.

"Hermione," Harry whispered.

"Hmmm," she mumbled half asleep curled under Harry's chin.

"I.....I......" he started

That made Hermione wake up and look up at Harry's face.

"Hermione, no matter what happens,"

Her face scowled at this.

"I will always be there for you. And I just want to tell you......I'm in love with you Miss Granger, always have and always will. I never want it to end," he whispered in her ear.

A small smile crept on Hermione's face. His breath tickled her neck

_In your arms I can still feel the way you want me, when you hold me._

_I can still hear the words you whispered when you told me._

_I can stay right here forever in your arms._

"Potter, you don't know how long I have been waiting for that and I have been waiting just as long to say this. I love you as well. Always have and always will," she whispered in his ear.

_And there ain't no way I'm letting you go now._

_And there ain't no way, and there ain't no how,_

_I'll never see that day........._

Hermione nestled herself back on Harry's neck.

"You know Hermione, I think this is what Ron would have wanted for us," he said a little sadly. But a smile came back when he looked back down on Hermione's face.

A tear rolled down her face. Harry brushed it away with his hand and continued what he was saying.

"We loved Ron and Ron loved us," he choked

Hermione through herself on Harry's chest crying.

"I know Harry, that's what makes me miss him so much."

"Would you miss me that much," He teased.

She brought her head up with a snap.

"Harry James Potter!" Her sadness left and anger filled its place.

_Cause I'm keeping you forever and for always, we will be together all _ _our days_

_Wanna wake every morning to your sweet face always._

"I never want to hear that out of you ever again. Harry I love you and you know that,"

Harry shook his head at her thickness.

"And I want.......,"

"Hermione, shut up,"

Harry swept his head down and kissed her square on the lips. Both of them melted into goo in each others embrace.

Harry reluctantly pulled away, but one does have to breathe to live.

_In your heart I can still hear a beat for everythime you kiss me_

_And when were apart, I know you miss me._

_I can still feel your love for me in your heart._

Hermione laid her head back on Harry's chest; she could hear his heart beat.

He smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head.

"Mione, I can't go a day without seeing your face, nor can I ever stop thinking about you? I already know I want to be with you forever."

Hermione stopped breathing just then, was he? No he couldn't be, they were too young. She didn't want to think about it, but he was just seventeen and he still had a long life to live and many girls would probably come and go.

"Before you get any ideas in your head (A/N: To late buddy, teehee) I want you to know, as I said before I love you with all my heart and I don't ever, EVER want to be with anybody else but you by my side always and to know that you will be there till I'm dead.,"

She couldn't believe any of it, he was spilling his heart out to her. By now she was looking up into Harry's green, vibrant green, gorgeous green, loving green eyes staring at her with all his heart.

Tears started to make their way to her eyes. Making them shine.

"You know Herm, did anybody tell you have beautiful eyes?" he asked.

She shook her, to afraid for words to come from her throat knowing they would bring the wetness from her eyes with them.

"Well you do, gorgeous amber flecked with deep rich brown and gold. And I want to see them for the rest of my life. Hermione Granger........w-will you........m-marry me?" he asked

Hermione saw true love and hope in his face. She felt him shift and saw as a twinkle flashed all around her in a rainbow.

Harry pulled out a little blue box (A/N: We all know the little blue box people! TIFFANY'S!!!!!! I love that store. Expensive, but really good quality. Er, I'll shut up now.)

"Oh my gawd Harry. I don't know what to say."

Harry looked at her, "All you have to say is yes or no Hermione"

She couldn't help it; her tears came at full burst.

Harry started to wipe her tears away as she cried under his chin.

"Please don't cry, if you're not ready. I'll wait and if you're....," He couldn't say it, not he wouldn't say it, but he did for her sake.

"And if you're never ready with me, that is. You don't have to. I don't want to force you into anything you don't want to do Hermione.," He pressed his cheek onto the top of her head and rocked her.

"No Harry," She mumbled

_And there ain't no way I'm letting you go now_

_And there ain't no way, And there ain't no way I'll never see that day......_

_Cause I'm keeping you forever and for always_

_We will be together all of our days_

_Wanna wake up to your sweet face always_

(A/N: I just outta just cut you people off right here, but hey. We can't brake a Songfic up, so there. Darn, I wanted to make you people suffer, watch as you crowd at my feet for more, er..........getting carried away.)

"Harry stopped breathing. He knew Hermione loved him, but was it just a short time love. Did she really love him at all?

"No Harry, don't say that,"

Harry stared at her sweet face, maybe?

"No Harry, don't say that," She repeated "I want to be with you forever and for always, it's just really big and scary, I mean being married?," All sadness and joy left her to filled by with bewilderment.

"Yeah, but it's not when your with the person you love more then anything else, including yourself.," he said.

"Oh gawd Harry, yes I will marry you, I wan to give you my heart. All of it and more.," She said with a fresh load of tears came trickling down her face.

Harry's face burst into a huge smile. He hugged her with all his might and wiped her tears away and swooped his face down and kissed her with hunger and need.

She responded with just as much hunger and need, need for Harry and also because if it weren't for his mouth she wouldn't be able to stand.

Harry pulled away breathing hard and teased her by, giving her small kisses.

Hermione realized between kisses that she was going to spend her entire life with this man. She pushed that out of her not caring if life would be hell, just as long as it's hell with Harry.

_In your eyes I can still see the look of one who really loves me._

_The one who wouldn't put anything else in the world above me._

_I can still see your love for me in your eyes_

_And there ain't no way I'm letting you go now._

Harry grabbed the little light blue (A/N: Oooooo goody!) and opened it.

Hermione gasped. The ring was gorgeous, it was cut into some kind of flower. It had rubies blue diamonds and some kind of pink rare stone in it. (A/N: Yep got the pink one from Jaylo's ring. Big rock)

He slipped the ring over her finger. It was bigger then her fingernail.

"Oh my gawd Harry, It's......beautiful," she whispered still gawking at it.

"Yeah, but not as beautiful as you.," Harry said with a grin.

"Oh my gawd Harry! Your so full with hot air, you flirt.,"

Harry laughed joyfully. "Whatever you say Hermione, but you are gorgeous."

_And there ain't no way, and there ain't no way I'll see that day._

_Cause I'm keeping you forever and for always we will be together all our days_

"I love you Harry potter"

"And I love you Hermione.......Potter"

_Wanna wake up every mourning to your sweet face always._

_I'm keeping you forever and for always I'm in your arms forever and for always_

A/N: Done! Okay people, this story was done by Hermione Potter4ever but she's having trouble with her computer so I typed and really redid this story, major beta reading. But she loves it and that's all that counts! So review for both of our sakes! Lol Happy reviewing.


End file.
